1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices in which medical benefits are achieved through application of vibratory force to the human body. The invention can be used to loosen and to mobilize bronchial secretions in the lungs of humans and in this respect has relationship to devices or techniques which rely upon engagement of the chest or back of an individual to impart a force to the chest cavity to bring about the loosening of bronchial secretions in the lungs. Providing such loosening of bronchial secretions is beneficial to patients suffering from such respiratory ailments as emphysema, asthma, cystic fibrosis, tuberculosis, post operative congestion problems, and other congestive respiratory problems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various methods and devices have been used for these purposes. One method used to loosen bronchial secretions has been by hand message and percussion. In this technique a nurse or other attendant uses her hands to strike the back or chest of the patient to cause a loosening of the secretions. This can be painful and can even result in broken ribs or severe bruises, especially in infants and in older patients.
Percussion type vibrations using weights or hammers have also been used to loosen bronchial secretions. In their use, the vibrator is placed upon the back or the chest of the patient and the vibration unit is operated so that a vibrating member such as the weight or hammer is forced in towards the patient then out away from him repetitiously. Another type of vibration unit that is used is the oscillation type, in which the vibrating member rotates about an axis perpendicular to the chest or back of the patient when it is applied. This type of unit provides a massaging circular oscillation force to the body. These devices employ heavy, free hammers which are difficult to use and heavy blows may break patients' ribs.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a cycling device which employs an internal hammer to create an internal impact whereby this internal impact transmits a percussive blow more safely than can be had with a free moving hammer or weight.